


Captain of the Walrus, It Was

by ohelrond



Series: To Begin Anew [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, M/M, PoV: Hands, attempted comedy lmao, im trying to be funny with it, rated teen and up because of naughty swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: A brief explanation of how James and Thomas peacefully left the labour camp with the help of Israel Hands and the threat of Long John Silver. You can probably imagine how baffled Hands is at their display of love and tenderness and how thoroughly unmoved he is.





	

He didn’t like it here. It was hot, and it was open, and there were too many eyes watching them. He didn’t much like the fucker who owned whatever this place was, and he didn’t much like the man that Silver insisted came with him. Still, he was here to do a job and he was going to fucking do it. The sooner it got done, the sooner they could all get the fuck out of here.

“Get Thomas Hamilton’s stuff,” he grunted to his companion. He hadn’t bothered to learn his name; what would be the point? Besides, he didn’t want this man thinking they were any sort of friends, and names was the first step down that road.

“Excuse me?”

Hands turned a sneering gaze onto the powdered prick in the wig who had questioned him. “I said, _get Thomas Hamilton’s stuff_. I want to get the fuck away out of here and go home.”

“There was no mention of releasing him to-” the wigged man tried to say, but Hands interrupted him.

“There’s mention of it now, isn’t there, _m’lord_?”

“Do you really believe that sum of money was paid merely for a fleeting visit?” Hands’ companion asked quietly. He was watching the two men embracing. Flint was weeping. Hamilton was smiling. “He won’t leave without Hamilton, and we won’t leave without him.”

“Don’t be stupid about this,” Hands warned, his fingers twitching towards his sword. There were guards around them with guns but he knew he could kill this man before the man could give the command to shoot. “Let my companion fetch the man’s shit and we can get out of your… hair.”

“I cannot just let him go!” the owner protested, whipping his head between the two men so fiercely it dislodged his wig slightly. Hands grimaced. “He is in my custody and he is my responsibility! I have powerful men to answer to!”

Hands sneered again. “Don’t play stupid with us, m’lord. You know as well as we do that Peter Ashe is dead and that man’s father was killed fucking years ago. You know the name of the man that murdered them both, don’t you?”

His companion shot him a warning look but he ignored it. “Captain of the Walrus, it was. T’man was angry that those men took away what was his and they was killed for it. Imagine what that man would do if you tried to take him away from him right now.”

“I don’t- are you- are you implying that he’s- he’s-” The gentleman went pale as it dawned on him who was now stood in his field.

“Aye. So if you don’t fear us or who sends us, maybe you should be frightened of that crying man over there. He’s killed men, women, and children, for far less.”

The gentleman withdrew to speak to his colleague in a hurry and Hands spat on the ground.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” said the man that had come with him as they looked over to Flint and Hamilton. They were speaking quietly to each other and touching each other’s faces and hands like they were just making sure each other was real. “Silver didn’t want anyone knowing who he was. You might have just put us all at risk.”

“Don’t be a pussy, man. He nearly pissed himself just at the thought of Flint, he won’t lift a finger to stop us from leaving or to catch us after.” That didn’t seem to convince him, and Hands rolled his eyes. “Tell him that our offer is better than whatever offer is keeping him keen. We pay for that man’s release and leave him alone for the rest of his days and everything ends cleanly. Alternatively Long John Silver and his maroon army comes to free one of their own and that puffed-up piss-head loses everything. Just don’t expect me to talk to him because I’ll knock out his teeth.”

The man snorted humourlessly but did what he was told to. It took only a couple of minutes for the fat cat to give in and the man left to go into the house and get whatever Hamilton had. Flint and Hamilton hadn’t moved from where they were stood and Hands’ lip curled in displeasure. Well, some-fucking-one had to tell them what was going on for fucks’ sake. With his arms hanging awkwardly at his side he walked over the soil to the men and cleared his throat but they didn’t hear, probably whispering sickly sweet nothings to each other or doing whatever men did together. He didn’t fucking know.

“Captain!” he practically barked. Silver had told him explicitly not to use Flint’s name in front of Hamilton and although he didn’t understand why, that was one rule he chose to adhere to now. Flint turned to look at him, eyes red and cheeks flushed and Hands almost did a double take. That wasn’t the fucking face of Captain Flint; that was the face of a milkmaid finding her first love in spring. He would have laughed if it hadn’t been so pitiful. Who the fuck let love ruin them that much? It would be so tempting the next time he heard a story about Flint to tell them about him mooning over some cream-faced pretty boy and see if they found him so scary then, Jesus.

“Yes?” Flint answered, his voice cracked.

Hands had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Pussy. “We’re almost ready to leave. Just settling up. Tell him to grab whatever he needs, he ain’t ever coming back.”

“What?” Hamilton asked, his smile suddenly fading. He was a tall man, the kind of man who didn’t suit the beard he was wearing. He was built like a farmhand but looked like he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Pussy.

“You’re coming with us. Now.”

Hamilton looked at Flint and Hands looked away. That was their business and not his and frankly he didn’t give two shits how they worked it out, so long as they did. He didn’t fancy explaining to Silver if they couldn’t get Hamilton out of here because he just didn’t want to. That would go down a fucking treat. He didn’t listen what Flint said to the man after that but whatever it was worked. After Hands’ threat, too, they even managed to wrangle a couple of farming tools for Flint and Hamilton to take with them and that was very satisfying. It was a good feeling, to scare someone so much they can’t do enough for you. Hands thrived on it. Two loaves of bread and a wheel of cheese was thrown into the bargain too so long as they swore never to come back no matter what and Hands didn’t mind lying about that, he’d lied for less before anyway. He weren’t making no promises.

As they rode their horses and cart out the estate Hands pretended not to notice the way the two men were looking at each other. It was ever so queer to see Flint being so tender and it made him fucking uncomfortable. By the looks of it it made the new man far too comfortable because he kissed him again right on the mouth and held his hand and Israel didn’t know where the fuck to look and he pulled out his pistol to pretend to examine it but Flint told him to put it away. He told Flint to fuck himself two which Flint indignantly retorted “fuck you too” and Hamilton looked at him in surprise which made him apologise.

 _Jesus fucking Christ_. This was going to be a fucking long journey, wasn’t it? Silver better be paying him enough for this shit.


End file.
